


A Winter's Ball

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [223]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the MimB meme @cosmictuesdays asked for: MCU, 225.</p><p>*hits the number*</p><p>*laughs*</p><p>song is “The Schuyler Sisters” from the musical Hamilton :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Ball

Steve plastered a weak smile on his face and moved so he was out of pinching range, extracting himself completely as soon as an opportunity presented itself.  He headed back to the bar, avoiding the looks that Sharon and Natasha were giving him.  “Don’t say it.”

“Well, you do insist on working it,” Sharon teased, not even trying to hide her grin.

Steve refused to dignify that with a response as he handed over his glass to the barkeeper.  “Gimme a hit from Thor’s stash,” he requested, and ignored the chorus of woo’s from the ladies to his left.

“Why are we woo-ing Steve now?” Pepper asked, arriving in a swish of skirts.

“He’s drinking in a vain attempt to be less attractive to the hoardes trying to get into those star-spangled tights,” Sharon explained.  Natasha patted Steve’s bicep in vague commiseration as he groaned and hung his head.

“You know the obvious solution, right Steve?  Just don’t be so available.” Pepper said, as if it was obvious.

“Who’s not available?”  Melinda May arrived, her young protege in tow.  Behind them, Bobbi Morse was in an animated conversation with the young scientist that Phil had introduced in a high speed blur of names and faces the other day.  Steve hoped her name would come back to him soon.  His drink arrived, and he slammed it back.  Alcohol would either help him remember names, or help him forget this entire embarrassing night.

Thor’s alcohol, anyway.

The women around him were now chattering away about him as if he wasn’t even there.  “Steve.  The claws are out, but he’s only the most eligible bachelor until his isn’t…well, a bachelor.”

Bobbi got a drink with a meaningful nod at the bartender.  “She’s right, Cap.”

Steve stared at his glass and contemplated a second.  “Who’d want me?”  Half a dozen hands shot into the air.  “And available.  And with clearance,” he added as an afterthought.  “I don’t do lies.”

Bobbi’s grin was his first warning.  “Steve, tell me.  Have you met my friend Jemma.”  The scientist was gently shoved forward.

Steve was, if nothing, a gentleman.  “Maam,” he said politely, holding out his hand.  Her hand was tiny, but her grip was strong.

“Captain, that alcohol won’t even touch your metabolism.  Here, we brewed you a gift in the lab this evening.  200 proof.”

Steve blinked and took the unlabeled bottle.  “I didn’t think that was possible, maam.”

She smiled, and her whole face changed.  Steve found himself smiling back.  “I’m a scientist.  I’m meant to push back the bounds of possibility.  And please, it’s Jemma.”

“Steve,” he said.  “Join me?”  Neither of them noticed the rest of their friends quietly melting away.


End file.
